13 Horror Stories
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! I know it's earlier, but I decided to give publish my stories one by one while write the rest of them. I wrote a few so far. Don't be to scared
1. Bong chong dong ghost

**Bong chong dong ghost**

**I know it is suppose to be only one person, but I'm changing up the story a little bit.**

**Naruko and Sasuke are walking home from school when they see someone or something limping on the same side walk as them. What will happen**

I walk through the dark with Sasuke by my side. We became best friends the moment I first moved to Tokyo because he became my neighbor. Our parents were out for the night, so I had to stay over at Sasukes until my parents got home. I look down at my watch and saw it was 11:20 p.m. I was mostly dragging myself home since Sasuke didn't want to give me a piggy back ride. It was his fault that we had to stay for a study session and my stomach felt uneasy since we just finished eating noodles at restaurant that was near the apartment complex. "Oh man I feel sick, why did you make eat so late?"

"Because it's good having a late night dinner since we had to stay at school most of the night." I rolled my eyes, as I kept walking; I then notice something strange: there was no body around. The streets are usually packed at this time of night since the our apartment complex was pretty big and most people are just getting off of work. I was starting to get an uneasy feeling in my stomach that it felt like it wanted to drop any minute now. I put my hand over my heart, afraid it was going it pop out of my chest.

"Sasuke, can we hurry, please." I said, as I look down to the ground.

I can tell that Sasuke was getting a bit scared as well which is unlike him. He grabbed my wrist and we both started speed walking. The light post above us started flickering on and off, but then all the main light post on this side of the side walk started flickering on and off. My body began to shake hard, as we kept walking. "We are almost there Naruko, just keep walking."

Oh my legs felt that could not move anymore! I kept eyes to the ground that I didn't know that Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. I didn't know why he stopped until I saw a shadow stretching to my feet, although there was no body around. I slowly looked up to see that had Sasuke frozen and there was a women walking right in front of us. But she liked a bit strange. To where I'm standing that she looked crippled. She was limping or like struggling to walk right in front of us.

I look back up to Sasuke to see his eyes dead set on the women in front of us. I grabbed his arm and began tugging on it. "Sasuke can we please go another way." I back forward to women. She was walking really slowly that we could catch up with no problems, but I didn't want to be around her. I look back up at Sasuke who was not paying any attention to me. "Sasuke please!" He just continues to ignore me.

I look back to get a better look at women. Her pajamas were pink and dirty, her hair was messed up and the most sicken part was that it looked like her limbs were twisted. I hands gripped onto Sasuke's arm so tight that I was digging my nails into his flesh. "Sasuke, I don't know were your head is, but if it's up your ass you better get it out so we can get the hell away from her. Are you listening to what I'm saying you stupid bastard!" My yelling caused the women to stop walking. I can hear the wind blowing across my ears when I just stood there waiting for her to do something. She was staring out into the apartment buildings before head snapped around to our direction.

The quick motion got me falling Sasuke side. Sasuke body felt cold and he was shacking out of fear that he was having a hard time breathing. Tears were spilling over the corner of my eyes, as the scream that filling my throat chocked me. I could not scream or even move. The women was pale, her eyes were gone and her face was covered in blood. Jesus fucking Christ! The women was smiling at us and just standing there. "Where is my baby?" Her voice was filled with hate that it shot fear into my heart. I could not speak, all I can do was stare.

Sasuke finally moved by lifting his up and pointed in some kind of direction. "O-Over there" The women than began limping to the direction that Sasuke pointed out and I could not see her anymore. Out of no where Sasuke grabbed the upper part of my arm and turned us to the other way that just came from.

"Sas-uke"

"Just keep walking Naruko until she-"

"SHE NOT HERE!" Both Sasuke and I turned and saw the women flying full speed at us that I see her smiling pale bloody face coming right us. Sasuke held onto me tight, as we both let out a deadly scream when we saw her red black eyes, then everything went black.

I didn't know what happen next, but all I know was that Sasuke and I were laying in bed with our parents surrounding us. They told us that they found us passed out on the street. When Sasuke and I was finally able to get speak out then event that happen, our parents looked sad. That's when they told us the story that a women committed suicide in 2007 by jumping off her balcony when she lost her child in a divorce. Her ghost still wonders the streets at night, looking for her child. Since that night, Sasuke and I never took after sessions again nor walk the streets at night.

**Thank you reading ****Bong chong dong ghost**

******Look it up, it scared the hell out me that I threw my ipod against wall and cracked the screen. Lol**


	2. Music box

**Music Box**

**The was suppose to be a simple visit when it turned into a nightmare**

Npov

Another boring day at Konoha High School, but at least we only have five minutes left before the last bell rings. I inhaled and exhaled before turning my head away from my English teacher to look out the window for my boyfriend who had gym class. It looks like today they are playing basketball which Sasuke was really good at since he was captain of the basketball team.

Any ways Sasuke and I ran into and old history teacher of ours three days ago. He is now a lonely old man who mostly stays inside doors of his house and only comes out to get food for himself. When Sasuke and I were walking through town and ran into him on the streets, he invited us to his house for tea; just like the good old days. I was so distracted that I didn't that I was the only one in the class until Kiba shook my should to get out of my train of thought.

"Hey Naruko, the bell rang. Why aren't you sprinting out of the classroom like you normally do." He lean to the left to look around me to see what I was looking at. He smirked when he saw the gym class running off the basketball court and into the school to head to the locker room. "Ohh, looking for your little boy toy?"

I rolled my eyes, as I stood up from my chair to collect my things. I had no time to be standing around and talking to Kiba; Sasuke dose not like it when I keep him waiting outside of the boys locker room.

I shoved everything in my bag and took off running out the door; leaving Kiba laughing like an moron. I snaked my way through the crowd trying to avoid pushing and bumping into anyone.

I was out of breath when I finally made it just in time before Sasuke came walking out. He was sliding on his jacket when he saw me. He put his bag strap through one arm and around his neck before walking over to me and laying a kiss on my lips. "Why are out of breath?"

I was still trying to catch my breath, as I answered his question. "I had to run my ass over here since I zoned out during class and didn't hear the damn bell." I'm not fat or anything it's just that I don't like running that much unless I really really have to. I strapped my on bag on and waited for him to say something.

"Hn" Ending the conversation with that, he placed an arm over my shoulder and lead us out of the building.

~X~

The streets are always crowded at this time of day. We were waiting for the walk sign to turn green, so that we can cross the road. I grabbed Sasuke's hand that was around my shoulder and gripped it tight. "Hey"

"Hm"

I kept my eyes forward, but I knew he was looking at me; waiting for the question. "When we saw the old man a few days ago, did you notice something strange about him?"

I guess the question caught him off guard a little bit because he was silent until the cross walk light turned green. We walked across the busy road slightly bumping into people. "Naruko, he is an old man so I don't think there could something strange about him. We both know that Mr. Sarutobi was having a rough time since his wife passed away."

I guess he did have a point, but I started to have an uncomfortable feeling around him. It took about forty-five minutes until we finally made it to the old mans house. We paused at the front gate to stare up at the large white house. There was something about house that was freaking me out that I just wanted to keep walking. Sasuke made the first move to open the gate for us. "Come on Naruko, your the one who promise the old man that we would have tea with him."

'Now I'm kind of regretting it.' I though, as I walked through the gate. It felt like everything around me was moving slow when Sasuke closed the gate back. I inhaled deeply when we turned back to the house. The wind started blow heavy around us that the leaves were blowing around our feet. I hugged onto his arm tight against my chest, as I looked up at him with fear. "How about we send the old man a card and get the hell out of here."

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. "Naruko would you stop being such a dobe."

"Hey it was just a suggestion, no need to bite my head off teme." I said growling through my teeth. My eyes were dead set on Sasuke that I didn't hear the door open that was coming from the house.

"Ah I thought I heard voices out here." Crap!

I put a fake smile on my face and turned Mr. Sarutobi. "Afternoon Mr. Sarutobi"

"You guys made it just in time, the tea is ready."

"Oh that is so great." Continuing with my fake smile with an add of a laugh which Sasuke elbow me on the side for.

Sasuke cut in the awkward situation. "Thank you for having us over sir." The old man just waved that off and motion us inside his freaky house. This was starting to annoy Sasuke when I didn't dare take a single step to the porch. "Come on Naruko." Sasuke grabbed the collar of my uniform jacket and began dragging my ass right to the house. My heart was beating faster, as my head began spinning when we came closer and closer to the house.

~X~

"It's real nice having ex students visit once in a while."

"Uh Hu" Was all I can speak out, as I kept my eyes on the stairs while Sasuke was sipping on his tea, as he elbow me in the ribs once or twice. "Ow, same spot Sasuke" I whispered, I gently rubbed my side, as I picked up my tea cup, but I just held it in my hands; letting it burn my hands a bit. "So how have been Mr. Sarutobi?"

"Mmm, I'm living well, but some strange things started happening for the past two days." I can feel Sasuke moving right next to me to set his tea cup down on the small plate that held the cup.

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Sarutobi held up one finger before slowly getting up from the his chair and walking to the back of the living room. I leaned in close to Sasuke to whisper low enough, so that our old sensei could not hear me. "I have a bad feeling Sasuke, can we please go."

"Ah here it is." We both looked up a bit jumpy when sensei came running around the chair with a box in his hand. He sets it down on the table and took a seat back in his chair. "Here it is" He motion to the box.

I leaned in slowly to look at the designs that were on it. I look back at Sasuke confused. "It's a music box, so what?"

He slowly brought his finger up to his lips and shhh me. "Listen" Sensei grabbed the handle and began turning it slowly. The music was beautiful until I started hearing something else behind the music. It sounded a like groan from a dead women. I fell onto my ass and began crawling backwards away from it to get to the corner of the living room. "Did you hear it."

Sasuke only leaned to listen too, as sensei began turning the handle again. I hear the groaning again and Sasuke eyes were wide with shock and so was the sensei. The groaning was getting louder and I covered my ears to block the sound. "STOP IT! Stop it, stop it, stop it Sensei!" Then there was a loud bang coming from up stairs. We all looked up. The fan was shaking, but it was not on.

Sasuke looked back at our sensei. "Sir, is there someone upstairs?"

Sensei continued to stare up at the ceiling. "No, it's just me"

My eyes went wide at his answer. I stood up slowly and walked over to the couch to get my stuff, but then the music started playing again and the banging started again. I kept my eyes on the ceiling until the music stopped. I turned back to Sasuke who was standing up slowly off the couch. He grabbed his stuff before taking my wrist. "Sensei we got to go now. Thank you for the tea." Sasuke was tried to rush us to the door, but for an old man sensei ran in front of us to block from the door. Sasuke struggled to get pass his. "What are you doing!?"

Right before Sensei could speak the music starting going again and banging started again. I was blocking my ears again to clock out the music along with the groaning. I the music was making me go crazy that my head was pounding against my skull. I held onto my head, as I began screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sasuke held my head against his chest.

"Sensei stop it!" He demanded over my screaming. Mr. Sarutobi ran over to the music box and held onto the handle to stop it from spinning by itself. Finally the banging stopped and I was having a hard time breathing. Sasuke started doing breathing exercises with me to calm my heart down a little bit. Just when I was about to relax a ding from the music box struck we hear bang coming from the stairs. We all looked up at the top of the stairs and saw a pale women with long black hair and demon eyes. Her arms were out in front of her, like she was ready to dragging herself down the stair case. Sasuke fell on his ass right beside me, as we looked into her eyes. Mr. Sarutobi gripped onto the box tighter. Sasuke and I began crawling backwards until our backs hit the door. Her black eyes were on us, as Sasuke made a move to open the door. Sarutobi did the wrong thing back looking back at us. His hand slipped off the handle just when Sasuke had the door open. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out the door when the music started again. I look back at the old man who was running to the door when the demon began crawling down the stairs. I began screaming when the door closed behind us. I fell on top of Sasuke when his feet slipped under him and we fell onto the porch.

I can hear screaming coming from inside the house. I turn back to see Sarutobi banging on the window with his bloody hands and blood running down his face. My gasp when I saw the pale women standing behind. Her arms reached out and grab hold of his head.

I watched, as the old mans mouth drop while Sasuke held onto me tight, as we both watched this. The pale women eyes fell right on us. She gave us a evil smile before twisting the old man's head all the way around; that the back of his head was the front of his body. All I saw now was his body falling backwards away from the window and the women was gone. The world froze around me, as Sasuke fainted right behind me. I could not move, I ...could...not... move. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Thank for reading story two**


	3. Slender man

**Slender men**

**He came!**

"Okay Naruko, I won't be home little pass midnight; are you sure you will be alright?" I wave my dad off, telling him to have a good time on his date. It's been five years since mom die and he needed to start dating. "Call me if you need anything."

"Yes dad I know, just go and have a good time." I said, as I gently pushed my dad out the door.

"Naruko-"

"Daddy I promise that I will be okay, stop worrying and have fun."

"Alright, lock up and don't go outside because there have been a lot of kids and teens disappearing." I continue smiling at him.

"Daddy" I said placing a hand on his arm. "I will okay. I love you"

Dad leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Lock up" Leaving it that, he left for his date. I watched, as he drove away before closing the door behind me and locked it. I inhaled and exhaled, as I leaned against the door. I smiled to myself before I shut off all the lights downstairs and made my way upstairs. I shut off the hallway lights before walking into my bedroom.

I shut my door behind me and sat down my bed. I grabbed my cell phone the dresser. I scroll through my contacts until I landed on Hinata. I held the phone to my ear, as it rang three time before she answered.

"Hello"

"Hinata, it's Naruko"

"Hey Naru, how are you?"

"I'm fine, have you heard anything from Sasuke?" Sasuke and I broke up about a week ago because he said that he was not wanting a relationship right now, so we just remained friends, but for the past few days he has been ignoring my texts and phone calls.

"No"

"I seen him around school, but I never talk to him. He seemed kind of down lately; do you think he regrets breaking up with you?"

I smiled at that idea. "I hope so Hinata because I do love him."

We both began to giggle, but then lights began to flicker on and off. I looked up at the ceiling. "Shit" I guess I said that out loud because Hinata asked what was wrong. "The lights are just flickering on and off. I guess we got a loss wire."

"Oh okay, listen I have to go now. I'm not really aloud to be on the phone this late." I looked at clock and it was 9:30 pm.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Naruko"

I pressed the end button and got off the bed. Throwing my phone on the bed, I walked over to the window. I peeked out the window into the dark woods. The leaves were dancing with the wind, as the branches were knocking against each other. Something then caught my eyes, something was standing deep into the forest. It was tall and thin that you can mistake it for a tree. I blink three times before I saw the thing was gone: I guess I imagined it.

I sigh and sat down on the bench slowly. I looked over at my desk that held my computer, house phone, homework, and a picture of Sasuke and I when we were dating. We took the picture after our first date from the weapons festival. In the picture Sasuke had an arm around my shoulders, as he was kissing my cheek. I grabbed the picture, so that I can look at it longer. I slid my thumb over Sasuke's face. "We did have some good time, right Sasuke?"

I place the picture back on my desk; getting myself comfortable on the bench, I reach down and grabbed my favorite horror book 'Summer, Fireworks, and My Corpse' by Otsuichi.

I didn't know I was reading for an hour now until I saw my clock saying 10:37 pm. I let out a loud yawn while I placed my book on my lap. I stretched my arms above my head to get the cramps out of my shoulders. Just then the lights began flickering on and off again, but this time my laptop was getting static and it lasted for about ten minutes. My eyes were going to my lamp to my ceiling light then to my laptop. This whole thing was creeping me out.

I look back out the window and the breath caught my throat. There in the yard was a tall man with a tux, but I could not see his face. My body was shaking, as I slowly stood up from the bench. I backed away from the window slowly before I spun around to grab the house phone.

I pressed the send button before dialing 911. I held the phone to my ear waiting for someone to answer.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Someone is standing outside of my house."

"Okay ma'am, is it someone you seen before?"

"No"

"Is he still out there?"

"Yes" My voice was shaking that it was hard for me to speak. I peeked out the window and saw him. I dropped down onto my knees. "Oh god, please send someone"

"Help is on the way. I got you located right now."

"How long"

"I don't know, but just stay on the phon-" The phone went dead and lights went out.

I let out a little scream before the phone slipped out of my hands. I heard it bounced against the rug. I quickly crawled across the room to my bed where my cell phone lays.

I snatched it off the bed. I flipped my phone open and pressed on the first number that came up. I didn't pay any attention to who I called. I held the phone to my ear while it rang. While it was doing that, I quickly crawled over to the bedroom door and locked it.

"Hello" My body froze at the voice that came through the other line. "Hello is anyone there?"

"S-Sasuke"

"Naruko? Why are you calling me so late?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and before I knew it, I broke down crying. "Sasuke you have to help me."

"what is it Naruko. You have better have woken me up for a good reason."

I crawled back from the door and against my bed. "Sasuke, someone is watching me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they have been standing outside for an hour just watching me." I said lowly.

"Naruko it might he some kid pulling a prank on you."

"I-I don't think-" A loud crash came from down stairs like someone just broken the window down stairs. I slap my hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

"NARUKO! NARUKO WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

I kept silent for a minute to hear anything else. My heart felt like it stopped when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "He's inside Sasuke. Help me"

I let a scream when the handle to my bedroom door began shaking violently. "Naruko I'm coming over just stay on the phone with me."

The handle continued to shake. "Oh god please help me!"

"Naruko get out of the house!"

I got onto my feet and ran to the window. I banged on the window screaming my lungs out. "Let me out!" I grabbed the chair to my desk and threw it through the window just when the door was kicked in. There stood a tall man with a nice tux and no face. "AAAAAAAHHHHH NNNOOOOO!"

I drove right out window. I landed on my back gasping at impact. I think I landed on some glass too, but I could not focus on that right. I didn't know I still had the phone in my hands until I heard Sasuke yelling through the side of the line. "Naruko answer me!"

I took into the forest, pushing branches out of way, as I ran. I had a hard time getting air into my lungs. I didn't know how long I was running until I tripped over a root of a tree. My face hit into a pile of leaves, cutting my elbows and knees. "Ah! God!" I groaned, as I pushed myself up to my knees. I looked up at the sky where the moon was full and the fag was just coming in. "Oh god please help me. Please help me." I still trying to catch my breath when I got onto my feet. I looked around my surrounds until I saw a piece of paper nailed to a tree right next to me.

I quickly snatched it off the tree. 'HELP ME!' My heart beat started picking up. I clench my cell phone in one hand, as crumble the note in the other. I held onto my knee, as I limp through the forest again and not a moment later I came across another note, but this one was laying on the floor.

I bent down to retrieve. The drawing and the writing looked like a child wrote it. It looked like the tall man with 'He Follows'. I then felt something right behind me. I slowly turned my head to see the tall man standing there between two tree. "NNOOOOOOOO!" I then took off running again.

Spov

I felt like I was in a high speed chase because 120 mil per hour. I cut through red lights and stop signs trying to get to Naruko's house as fast as I can. When I pulled up to the front of the house, the first thing that caught my eye was that the window was busted open on with the door open right next to it. "Oh god"

I cut the engine before stepping out car. Right before I could shut the door I heard Naruko screaming. Ignoring the door the moment I heard her screaming, I started running to the woods, but I didn't have to run long because Naruko was standing between two trees. Blood was coming from her arms, knees, and forehead. Her hair was messed up and her clothes looked like wolves attacked her. I took one step closer with a hand out trying to touch her. "Oh Naruko"

"Sas-uke"

"Naruko what happen?"

"Sasuke you have to run." She said, as blood dripped off her chin. "Leave before he sees you."

I took another step forward. "Your not making any sense Naru. Who did this to you?"

I notice that her legs were shaking either out of fear or pain. She was having a hard time standing that she needed the tree next to her for support. "I can't say what it is, but if you stay if won't matter." She looked over her shoulder and her eyes grew in fear before she clasped to the ground. I ran to her and pulled her into my arms. she limped in my arms, her eyes looked weak enough that she couldn't keep them open. "Sasuke please, get out of here; he's coming."

"Who?"

"GOOOOO!" She then shoved me away from me. I was about five feet away from her when I saw a man standing right behind her. I froze in fear when I saw no face on this man "He's right behind me isn't he?" The a large hand came across her face and dragged her right back into the forest. All I can hear was her screaming before it became silent. I look down at my school clothes that I never took off, it was covered in blood and sweat.

Three months later Third pov

The doctors at the mental center slowly pushed the cart down the white halls. One of the doctors were knew and was questioning about their patient. "So what happen to him that made his parents send him here?"

This doctor didn't like telling this story because it's this kind of story that scares her every time she talks about this patient story. "Three months ago, the police received a call from a teenage girl who was home alone while her dad was out. They said that someone was standing outside her window just watching her. She didn't stay on the long because the power went out, someone put the wires to the phone and lights. When the police arrived at her house, she was no where to be found, but they did find our patients on the ground staring out into the woods. He couldn't talk, he couldn't shaking and he couldn't stop saying the girls name."

"What was her name?"

"Naruko Uzumaki, she was his ex girlfriend, but then a few weeks ago he told, us that he loved her and that she was his girlfriend."

"Oh god." Right before he could ask the doctor another question, they were standing outside the patients door. The elder doctor unlocked the door and jerked the door open. She went inside without a problem, but the youngest doctor was a little scared to walk in. She took a slow deep breath and walked inside. Inside she saw a teen age boy sitting in a plastic chair, just staring out the window and into the woods; he didn't saying or even blink. "Hello Sasuke, how are you?"

"Don't bother, he has not said a word for like month. All he dose now is just sit in this chair just staring out the window." The youngest doctor shivered from the coldness in the room, as the elder put to pills in his mouth. "Lets go"

The two doctors walked out shutting the doors behind them. Sasuke continues to stare out the window, as the pills went down this throat. The way he was looking out the window was like he was waiting for something. His eyes wonder around the front of the forest. His eyes paused on a man that stood between two tree with Naruko's bloody cloths in his hand. Sasuke didn't scream or anything; all he said was 'so you finally came for me?'

~X~

The next morning the two same doctors walked right into Sasuke's room, but their eyes grew wide when they saw that Sasuke was not there. All there was was a piece of the paper that said 'he came'

**The end. **

**I hope you like story number 3 :)))**


End file.
